


Raising a Legacy

by Sarisia (Rrrowr)



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Orders, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-25
Updated: 2009-12-25
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrrowr/pseuds/Sarisia
Summary: When he had informed Fuji of his decision to make Kaidoh into the next team captain, Fuji's eyes had widened subtly with interest. There had been some mild comment on his part that he thought Kaidoh would be well suited to the position, and Fuji's responding smile had turned practically feral. Still, for all that he had known in his gut what Fuji intended, Tezuka hadn't really expected Kaidoh toagree.





	

**Author's Note:**

> repost from lj

The tiny cries that Tezuka heard wrenched from the throat of his successor were torturous, but not unexpected. When he had informed Fuji of his decision to make Kaidoh into the next team captain, Fuji's eyes had widened subtly with interest. There had been some mild comment on his part that he thought Kaidoh would be well suited to the position, and Fuji's responding smile had turned practically feral. Still, for all that he had known in his gut what Fuji intended, Tezuka hadn't really expected Kaidoh to _agree_.

"Fuji-sempai." A nod and a greeting from Kaidoh. Almost demure. Completely restrained.

"Kaidoh-kun." Fuji's tongue snaked out to wet his upper lip. ( _Subtle_ , thought Tezuka at the time.) "I'd like to fuck you." ( _Real subtle._ )

For all that Tezuka knew about Kaidoh, about his gruffness and kindness, about his stubborn resolve and the way he clutched to his ethics and honor like an old samurai, Tezuka couldn't help but surprised at the way Kaidoh swept his eyes up and down Fuji's body very quickly, considering and finding that he liked what he saw.

"Yeah?" Kaidoh said. He hissed softly and licked the corner of his mouth. "Yeah, alright."

Later, Kaidoh showed up at Fuji's house -- looking every bit like the eager young man Tezuka knew him to be -- and entered with a smile that faltered a bit when he saw Tezuka over Fuji's shoulder. Kaidoh glanced to Fuji -- looking for an explanation -- but Fuji merely smiled and guided Kaidoh deeper into the house with his fingers pressing into the small of his back. Even as Fuji undressed Kaidoh, discarding clothes left and right around the room, Kaidoh kept looking at Tezuka -- perhaps gauging his interest, or to determine his part in all this, but either way, full of curiosity as he gave way to Fuji's insistent hands and allowed himself to be pushed toward Fuji's bed.

Fuji wrapped an arm around Kaidoh's waist and pulled them against each other, Kaidoh's bared form flush against Fuji's fully clothed body, and pressed his lips into the hair near Kaidoh's ear. "Do you like Tezuka watching us?" he asked. "Would you like it if he got hard from watching me fuck you in front of him?"

Kaidoh's response was silent: a visible shudder and the hard twitch of his cock. Fuji's hum purred through the room -- pleased -- and he grabbed Kaidoh's length. Though merely half-hard before, Kaidoh reacted instantly to the strong grip, coming to life in the circle of Fuji's hand, with a heavy exhale and the sudden, vivid reddening of his face. It was fascinating to watch. Kaidoh, who was every inch tanned, golden skin and dusky shadows, had a beautiful blush. Blood going first to his cheeks before flooding downward, past his neck and down his chest, mottling across his collarbones and around his nipples before filling out. Fuji seemed all the paler against Kaidoh's color, starkly white as a vampire and enjoying himself as he pulled Kaidoh to full liveliness and sucked hard kisses along the back of Kaidoh's shoulder.

"Fuji," said Tezuka. (Kaidoh made a tiny sound at his voice, as if he'd been suddenly reminded of Tezuka's presence, and turned his face toward Fuji.) "Put him on his back and suck him."

A little laugh slipped out of Fuji as he stepped back from Kaidoh and laid him out across the bed, head toward where Tezuka was seated, and used both hands to spread Kaidoh's legs. Expectant, Kaidoh squirmed already, and made that tiny sound again when Fuji merely hovered for a moment, breathing hot gusts of amused air over his hard cock. A pregnant pause wherein Kaidoh writhed against the sheets restlessly, palming his stomach while he tilted his head back to look at Tezuka. A beat. A whimper. Then, finally, Fuji pushed Kaidoh's hips hard into the mattress and swallowed Kaidoh right down.

Tezuka couldn't deny the way his cock demanded to be touched when Kaidoh arched hard into Fuji's mouth, pressing a fist into his mouth to futilely smother the dark groan that spilled past his lips. Neither could he deny the aesthetic appreciation he held for the way Kaidoh's dark fingers curled through Fuji's lighter hair, clutching tight when Fuji spread Kaidoh's legs that much wider. Kaidoh's nostrils flared and he sucked in a wet breath, struggling to stay silent.

He reached over and tugged away the hand Kaidoh was using to stifle his sounds. "I wish to hear you," Tezuka told him.

"Buchou," Kaidoh choked. His mouth hung open for a moment, little gasps for air filling around the sounds of Fuji sucking wantonly at Kaidoh's length. Then, as Tezuka heard Fuji hum encouragingly, Kaidoh's head tossed, long hair brushing over Tezuka's forearm. "Fuji -- ah-h-ha!"

His breath shuddered through him. His legs trembled under Fuji's hands. His hips circled tightly, slowly -- control tenuous, and thready as Fuji worked at his erection with teeth and tongue. For himself, Fuji seemed to be thoroughly pleased with his placement, with a slight smile at the corner of his mouth as he pumped Kaidoh's length and sucked at the underside, mouthed the weight of Kaidoh's balls. (Tezuka knew Fuji enjoyed the control. Enjoyed that every sound and shake of Kaidoh's voice was because of him.)

"Hmm," Tezuka murmured. "Lock him."

Pulling off of Kaidoh's cock with a wet smacking sound around the head, Fuji did fully chuckle now and stroked his hand over his underclassman's belly while he fished a cock ring out of his pocket. Kaidoh had been too busy catching his breath to pay attention, but he hissed and bucked when cool metal snapped around his cock. When he came back down from his surprise, his cock was leaking over the back of Fuji's stroking hand, and it bobbed and twitched with Kaidoh's heartbeat. Tezuka reached over Kaidoh for Fuji's hand and curled Fuji's fingers in his own, brushing his lips over his knuckles before licking the back of his hand clean of Kaidoh's precum.

The tennis prodigy swayed toward him, but Tezuka withdrew and stroked his fingers along the lines of Kaidoh's exposed throat. He felt the groan shake his skin and slide into his bones, and Tezuka longed to pull out his cock and cum over Kaidoh's face right then.

(But he held back, restrained himself and said instead:)

"Open him up. Put him on his knees."

Fuji didn't move immediately on Tezuka's command. In fact, he hovered over Kaidoh, touching himself through his pants, and allowed himself to enjoy Kaidoh's gaze for a moment before moving into action slowly with a slight frown around his pink mouth. He licked his lips as if he wanted to go back to blowing Kaidoh, wanted to torment him more, but he pushed and pulled and guided Kaidoh's body into the appropriate position without a word.

Tezuka couldn't tell if Fuji was disturbed or if he just disliked how this was turning out. It should be disturbing for Fuji, who was the kind of guy who didn't take orders lightly, to be silently doing as Tezuka told him, but he supposed that the end result was what kept Fuji from complaining. Besides the view was spectacular.

Tezuka liked seeing Kaidoh spread the way he was. Naked, large, and sweating with effort. Sprawled over the bed. Leaning forward on his arms, head tucked into his elbow and ass perched high. Tezuka liked that he could see the muscles tightening in Kaidoh's shoulders, the hunch and tremble around the shoulder blades when Fuji fitted behind him, massaging and spreading his cheeks.

He liked that Fuji was fully dressed without a single button undone. He looked small, there, behind Kaidoh's folded form -- diminutive even -- but his strength was great. He moved Kaidoh around by Tezuka's will, but it was his doing -- Fuji's fingers and hands and teeth and tongue and spit -- that Kaidoh reacted to. It would be Fuji's scent that would make Kaidoh harden in the future, drawn into arousal by the memory of it. As much as Tezuka was jealous of that gift and honor, wanted that power granted to him, he would much rather stand back, witness it happen in another, and see Fuji being taken apart by the one he should be dissecting.

So, he leaned close to Kaidoh instead and said: "Tell me what you're feeling, Kaidoh."

Kaidoh grunted. His shoulders hitched upward. When he lifted his head to speak, his eyes were squeezed shut. "Fuji-san," he started. "He has his thumbs at my -- my asshole." He licked his lips. "Spreading me open. Ah -- he's spreading lube around and _oh_ \--" Kaidoh lifted up onto his elbows suddenly and dropped his head down with a low groan.

His back was a graceful arch. Tezuka could see the knobs of his vertebrae shifting to accommodate Fuji's ministrations. He saw the smear of lubricant left behind from when Fuji's hand had petted Kaidoh's spine, soothing him.

After meeting Tezuka's gaze for a split second, Fuji kissed Kaidoh's side, lips on the underside of Kaidoh's ribcage. Tezuka saw Fuji's shoulder lift upward; he heard the squelch of lubricant. A tiny cry slipped from Kaidoh; his back arched that much further.

"Oh," Kaidoh sighed with incredible relief and shifted his legs further apart. "Fuji... Fuji-san's fingers are longer than I thought they would be. I can feel... Ah, he's so _deep_ and stretching me."

Kaidoh's hips circled back toward Fuji. He bit his lip and made little, whining noises -- softly insistent and pleading on a huffing exhale. Kaidoh's eyes drifted open, looking up at Tezuka -- glassy-eyed with the pleasure -- and fell closed once more.

"So good, Fuji-san," Kaidoh murmured. He hummed and rocked backwards. "Yeah. Yeah, let me -- oh, _again_. Do that again."

Tezuka stroked the underside of Kaidoh's jaw. "What's he doing?"

Kaidoh spoke with some difficulty. "Fuji--" he swallowed thickly. "He's got his fingers on my -- my prostate. _Ngh_ \-- Fuji-san!" He grunted. "I'm so hard, please. Ah, let me--" He leaned into Tezuka's palm, tongue darting out to lick at his thumb. "Let me cum, please. I want to. I'll do anything."

There, those tiny tortured cries as he wrapped his lips around the length of Tezuka's fingers and sucked hard. Tezuka lifted his hand away and Kaidoh whimpered, high and desiring, following their retreat blindly until Tezuka was kissing him, taking those desperate sounds into himself, swallowing them and smothering them. Kaidoh kissed wetly, sloppily, passionately responding with teeth and tongue, still responding, too, to Fuji's ministrations.

Then, Kaidoh's fingers were digging into the back of Tezuka's skull. He licked at Tezuka's jaw -- one long thick stripe of hot saliva -- and hissed, roughly, into his ear: "Tell Fuji-san to put his cock in me. And while he fucks me, open your pants and let me suck you dry."

Tezuka's blood burned hot at the suggestion, at Kaidoh's eagerness. "Fuji-"

Kaidoh pressed little kisses to Tezuka's throat. "Yes. Yes, tell him."

"Go ahead and fuck him, Fuji," he said, and though he didn't wish to, did not want to relinquish control to Kaidoh, he unzipped his fly while Kaidoh licked kisses over his knuckles.

The feel of Kaidoh's mouth sucking at the thick vein of his cock almost overshadowed the sight before him. Fuji -- flushed pink and his hand at Kaidoh's hip -- guided his cock into Kaidoh's body. His teeth chewed at his lower lip. He was trying to proceed slowly and maintain control, but Kaidoh's encouraging little whispers were be his undoing.

"Yes, Fuji-san," said Kaidoh. "Just like that. You're exactly what I hoped you'd be. So thick," he groaned. "You're spreading me so wide. Splitting me open on your cock."

As Kaidoh finally took Tezuka into his mouth, Fuji's hips snapped forward, and Kaidoh hummed hotly around Tezuka's cock, gasping around the head, bobbing with a throaty moan while he pulled Tezuka's hips closer to him and wiggled his hips further back. It was hot -- really hot -- to have Kaidoh like this, strung up between two cocks just the way he wanted.

Kaidoh sucked cock like he could do it forever -- lazy and eager -- and blushing, sweating and beautiful. His mouth suckled at him until Tezuka felt his thighs seizing, preparing to thrust. Tezuka wrapped his fingers into Kaidoh's hair, and held him still while he thrust in, fucking his mouth, taking the heat and dribbling wetness of his mouth as if it were a woman's cunt. It was supposed to strip Kaidoh of the control he'd seized. It was supposed to put Tezuka back on top because he was taking what he wanted and using Kaidoh's mouth for his own needs. But when he came -- thick threads of cum streaked across Kaidoh's brow and mouth and nose and hair -- Tezuka felt divested of his strength, weak...

And Kaidoh.

Kaidoh was smiling.

Dark eyes sparkling, amused at the spectacle Tezuka had made of himself, Kaidoh wiped at the cum on his face with his fingers, sucking it into his mouth and licking his lips. He bowed then, bending into mattress and opening under the weight of Fuji's thrusts. Fuji's fingers were restless, tracing patterns over Kaidoh's skins, stretching out Kaidoh's body, finding the hard knobs of bone and scratching lines of white and red over his back. Kaidoh blossomed under the attention, splitting open like an over ripe fruit. He pushed his hair to the side and looked at Fuji over his shoulder -- pupils blown wide, mouth open for air, lashes with cum clumped on the ends.

"Fuji-san," he growled.

An answering growl from Fuji matched his, and Fuji reached forward, grabbed Kaidoh by the hair, hauled him upright on his knees, and started speaking: "Been asking for this for a while, haven't you, Kaidoh?"

Kaidoh's laugh was a bark. His hands were at his nipples, twisting and pinching them while he bounced on Fuji's cock.

"Was your fantasy this specific?" Fuji asked. "Did you know you wanted to suck Tezuka's cock while I fucked you or was it just anyone?"

"I knew," Kaidoh gasped, smiling still -- laughing and amazed and open about his intentions now that Tezuka no longer had control of the situation. "I knew, but it's so much better. You have no idea. Ah-a -- Fuji."

Fuji chewed at the line of Kaidoh's throat, leaving behind red, wet marks in his wake. His voice was thick, sultry: "Are you proud of yourself for getting what you wanted?" His hands traveled down Kaidoh's body as he spoke, rubbing through the cum stains on Kaidoh's stomach and past the leaking erection altogether until he was pressing between Kaidoh's legs. "There's nothing missing, I hope, from your dreams."

Kaidoh keened, high and tight and clutched at Fuji. One hand gripped at Fuji's wrist, where it pressed against the red length of his cock, and the other had gone up, to grab a fist full of Fuji's hair. He moaned into Fuji's mouth, hips jerking and body tightening. His cock throbbed and twitched hard, but did not spit out any cum thanks to the unforgiving ring around it.

"I'm coming," he hissed, but his face immediately became dismayed when he realized the truth. "Oh god..." He grimaced tightly. "Oh, Fuji-san, please. Please, let me-"

But Fuji just grinned and pressed his fingers harder behind Kaidoh's balls as he thrust up tightly into Kaidoh's ass. "Try again, Kaidoh-kun."

Kaidoh's eyes squeezed shut and with a tiny _ohohoh_ , he came again, twitching, but remained hard with the cock ring around him. He gasped and breathed hard and tight into Fuji's cheek. "No, I can't. Not again -- _ah_."

Again. Kaidoh came again and again, until tears were leaking from the corners of his eyes, until he was mumbling wearily and sagging like dead weight into Fuji's arms.

"Please," Kaidoh begged weakly. "Please, please, please."

When Fuji at last released the cock ring, Kaidoh came with a loud cry -- a relieved one, Tezuka thought -- and with tears streaming down his cheeks. Fuji let him sink back to the mattress and petted the long lines of his back before pulling him onto his knees. The noises Kaidoh made were hardly protests -- hisses and soft groans -- but they were tired, wiped clean of their previous arrogance and amusement. He pillowed himself on his arms and was pliable in Fuji's hands, content to being used as much as Fuji wished.

As for the tennis prodigy, he was glowing at his accomplishment and though he hadn't yet cum, he already held an air of satisfaction around him. He was happy to continue thrusting into Kaidoh's body at an agonizing pace. A smile was flirting around the edges of his mouth as he watched himself withdraw and plunge back into Kaidoh's hole. Then, he put his thumb in his mouth. Wetted it heavily, and then put it in Kaidoh's entrance alongside his cock.

"Fuji-san," Kaidoh groaned. "I can't possibly cum again."

"I know," said Fuji. "But I like your hole." He tugged with his thumb and Kaidoh's cock gave a half-hearted jolt against the sheets. "I want you to feel it for weeks. What do you think?"

Kaidoh practically purred. "S'good," he agreed. "But you wouldn't rather come inside me every morning and have your cum plugged in my ass all day?" He chuckled. "I guess it might interfere with my tennis."

Humming thoughtfully, Fuji stretched over Kaidoh and pressed him into the bed with his weight. They kissed -- slowly, thoughtfully, and without hurry or consideration for their audience. Fuji's lip caught between Kaidoh's teeth. Then Fuji's teeth around the shell of Kaidoh's ear. Tezuka saw the muscles of Kaidoh's thigh tense and then release repeatedly, while Fuji pumped into Kaidoh. Finally, with a choked sound, Fuji came. Kaidoh moaned when he withdrew. Tezuka could see the streaks of cum on Fuji's cock and the way Fuji's thumb rubbed at Kaidoh's abused hole, rubbing in the cum that was leaking out of his puckered entrance.

It was sweet (almost) the way Fuji sought to leave behind proof of his presence on Kaidoh's body -- like a claim littered on skin in the form of bites and bruises and his cum stains. Kaidoh looked thoroughly wasted, breathing deep and slow with exhausted sleep.

"Do you approve then?" Tezuka asked once he was sure that Kaidoh had drifted off. "He's a good captain to take over?"

Fuji tilted his head to the side, smiling. "Good enough. But practice makes perfect."


End file.
